Aragorn's Battle
by Mistress of Gondor
Summary: After the fight to destroy the ring has ended, Aragorn has a battle of his own he must fight. He must learn to trust his heart and let go of Arwen.


Chapter 1

His hands were shaking uncontrollably. He was never nervous when going to battle. He was a warrior, a ranger, a protector of good. "Why am I scared?" He thought to himself. "Aragorn, get a hold of yourself. I have yet to loose a battle."

He reached down to grab his sword. It was now glowing blue. He thought back to the time when Frodo gave this gift to him. He was now glad he accepted it. Getting back to Gondor is not an easy task when Orcs are lying in wait for him to pass by. He stood still and silent, carefully scanning his environment. He knew there would soon be a battle to fight.

"Put down your weapon! You have no chance!" He heard an evil voice growl from behind some brush.

"I am not afraid of you demons. Show yourself, be a man!" Aragorn announced with pride.

Not a moment later a team of at least three dozen Orcs appeared before him in all of their beautiful ugliness. He was surrounded. He grip his sword tightly with both hands and skillfully swung it in every direction, slaying two at a time. He was getting tired. He looked around to see a sea of lifeless bodies. Impressed with himself he mounted his horse and began to ride toward Gondor to return to his kingdom.

It was not long when another army of Orcs stopped him in his way. They were angry over their previous defeat and were determined to not allow it again. Aragorn's heart grew heavy with desperation. Could he single handedly destroy another group of such blood thirsty beings? He was never one to second guess himself, but with the recent loss of his love, Arwen, his desire to serve and protect had slowly diminished. Reluctantly he dismounted his horse and drew his sword.

He could feel his body weaken with each hit he took. Somehow he was trapped. His back against a tree and surrounded by Orcs, he feared for his life.

"Unhand him!" A voice boomed from a tree top. Each head turned.

It was Legolis and his Dwarf companion. Legolis was an assassin with his bow and swiftly defeated the enemy while Gimley battered them with his axe. As the men were annihilating the competition another band of Orcs snuck in unnoticed and got the upper hand. Aragorn felt his body grow cold as an arrow was launched through his abdomen. Groaning in pain he went to his knees and his vision went black.

"Shhh." He heard a woman's voice soothe him.

"Arwen, have you come back to me?" He smiled inside and stretched his hand out to his lover. He could see her long dark hair and pretty face. He was feeling better already.

"Shhh," Hushed the female voice once again. Yearning to lay eyes upon his lost love he strained to open his eyes. It wasn't Arwen. Who was she? Who was this lovely woman sitting at his side?

"Who are you?" He said startled. "Why am I here? And just where am I?"

"You need your rest. My name is Isabella. I am of Gondor. I am here for you my King." She smiled softly as she gazed into his teary eyes. Softly she ran her fingers through his hair and traced the outline of his face. "You were wounded in battle my Lord and I brought you here for safety. You've been sleeping for days"

He studied the strange woman, trying to read her true intent. He looked into her eyes and felt her sincerity. For a moment she made his heart feel better.

"Where are my men?" He sat up quickly in spite of the sharp pain in his side.

"They are safe Lord. They are resting in another room. You need your sleep."

"Thank you my lady." He squeezed her hand. "I am hungry."

She left to prepare a feast for the two of them. She had waited for this moment for so long. She had heard of the noble king that had reclaimed his leadership of Gondor. She traveled from her own city, across middle-earth to speak with him. Her father, the King of Endor, was ill and fading away. She would have to claim the throne, and did not know what would come of it all. She needed advice, she needed knowledge, she needed a King. When arriving into Gondor she was captivated by the peaceful nature of the city, but she stood in awe when she laid eyes upon the King of Gondor. She was in love.

Chapter 2

She couldn't believe she was sitting across from Aragorn and supping with him. It was a dream come true. Each time he looked at her she blushed with a girlish excitement. She wanted to know all she could about him

"Why are you not yet married?" She asked with caution. She could tell the question was painful for him, and immediately regretted asking it. He cleared his throat before answering.

"I was married once. She died in childbirth; we had a son who was stillborn. All I have is this necklace to remind me of our love." He moved his shirt to reveal the pendant that lay chest then quickly looked down to his food and continued dining. Her hand went to her chest and she could feel her elvish pendant thru her clothing. She didn't know what to say, so she said nothing except "I'm sorry."

Isabella was part elve and was pleased to know he had once loved one. She was never given the gift of immortality because her mother had given it up to be with her father, but she still possessed many of the wonderful magic and knowledge of the earth from her mother. They continued eating in silence and trading an occasional smile.

"How are you feeling my Lord?" She asked to break the silent pattern.

"Please my lady, you rescued me, call me Aragorn, or Strider as some of my dear friends refer to me as." He placed his hand on top of hers. He was shocked by this display of affection toward this woman he barely knew. He told himself at Arwin's funeral that he would never love again, but suddenly and surprisingly his heart was changing his mind.

"By the way Isabella, why were you in the dark woods? How did you come to find me?" He quizzed her.

She was embarrassed to tell him the truth. She had been watching him since she came to Gondor. She was so intrigued by him, that she often found herself following him, of course without him knowing. She didn't want him to think ill of her, but she did not want to lie.

"Well..." she paused for a moment trying to gather the right words. "Tis a long story..."

"I've got time." He quickly answered wanting to know how she had found him.

"Alright then, I shall be honest with you." Her face felt flush, she couldn't believe what she was about to tell him.

"I was picking berries and apples when I heard horrible noises coming from the distance, it sounded like people were fighting. So, I drew my sword, the one my father taught me to fight with, and rode towards the noise. When I arrived I found you and your friends lying there with dead Orcs. I knew not what to do, so I carried you on my horse back to my home, and sent others to fetch your friends." She lied to him. She did not mean to, it just came out. She could not simply confess such feelings to a man she had only really known for less than an hour, much less a King. She felt his eyes searching her face, he knew she was lying.

"Those woods are known to be dangerous. A woman such as you should not be out by herself. Are apples and berries worth risking your life for?"

"No."

"Then why would you go into the woods alone?" He was testing her. She did not know how to respond. Should she just confess? She would, she would tell him.

"Okay..."

"You will let me know next time and I shall accompany you." He interrupted her. Her face felt hot again. Imagine, going to a King for personal protection from the dark woods.

"Yes my Lord." The conversation was ended. She couldn't help but feel he was beginning to have feelings for her. Her heart leaped.

After supper she suggested that she change his bandages. His wound was deep, and he ran a great risk for infection. He agreed as they went back to her room. Softly she unbuttoned his shirt as he stood in front of her. She purposely ran her hands over his chest and arms as she removed the barrier. He had a beautifully scarred body. So rugged and manly, yet somewhat sad.

"Lay down for me." She instructed him. He looked at her in shock.

"Tis easier to replace the bandage." She couldn't help but giggle. Although the thought had crossed her mind, she was not intending to make love to him. He closed his eyes as she cleaned his wound. Her touch was so gentile, possibly even more so than Arwen's. His stomach began to tingle.

"You were struck hard. It may take a while for this to heal." She placed some sort of weed in a bowl of water before placing it over the wound. It stung.

"Shhh." She softly hushed him as she held her hand over the sore. She closed her eyes and meditated. As she leaned forward he could see the elvish charm lying on top of her bosoms.

"You are an elve." He said softly, almost to himself.

"No, my mother was. I am gifted; however, I was not blessed with an immortal life. Even if I was, I would give it up for love, just like my mother did."

Flashbacks of Arwen were almost attacking him. He remembered her placing her pendant in his hands. 'I choose a mortal life' her voice rung in his ears. He knew this woman was special. Avoiding love would not bring Arwen back, and loving another woman would not erase the love they once shared, or the love he still felt in his heart for her.

"Finished" She said proudly. She obviously enjoyed catering to him. She playfully giggled as she tossed his shirt over his face. "I hope it was good for you." She joked.

She walked over to the door, but paused. She turned to find him standing right behind her. His face only inches from her own. His eyes were piercing her. Light blue, almost electric. Her stomach flipped as his hand caressed her face. Her legs began to shake. She could feel his breath. He softly ran his fingers through her long dark hair. She closed her eyes and took it all in. Softly and warmly he kissed her lips as he wrapped his strong arms around her waist.

He pulled away quickly.

"What is wrong?" she asked in a bit of a haze.

"I'm sorry" he yelped as he went to sit on the bed. "Maybe this is wrong…"

"Why? How can it be wrong? It is only a kiss." She saw a tear fall from his eye. "I know you lost your wife and child. I can only imagine how hard that must be for you. But you need to think about yourself sometimes. Do you wish to rule your land alone? Do you wish to return every night to a cold lonely bed? I could be there for you. When the night gets cold and the world is harsh, I will hold your hand and provide you with the loving comfort you desire. I will be there for you just as I have."

"What do you mean, we've only just met."

"You have only just met me, but I have known you. I wasn't picking fruit in the dark forest, I was watching you. I feared for you to be alone, and wanted to make sure nothing happened to you. I am not a match for an army of Orcs, but wanted to be there in anyway I could. I knew not of your wife when I came to Gondor and I fell in love with you the moment I laid eyes upon you." She couldn't believe she just said that.

He was taken back by her words. What courage it must have taken to confess such feelings. He knew not what to say. He just looked at her gracefully before kissing her once more.

"I am glad you were there, and I am glad I am here." He smiled at her and held her hand. "I think I am falling in love."


End file.
